


Hey, babydoll

by buckysmischief



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, smoking weed for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysmischief/pseuds/buckysmischief
Summary: What do you do when you have an opportunity to get Bucky and Steve high for the first time? Say ‘no’?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Hey, babydoll

**Author's Note:**

> follow my Tumblr under the same handle for more :)

Wednesday nights were special for you and Bucky. You both decided that would be the one night a week you would each have your alone time, it was nice to sit back and enjoy your own company sometimes.

Usually you stay home and catch up on Netflix, take a nice relaxing bath, and end the night getting high on the balcony. Any other day of the week Natasha, Wanda, and Tony would be out here with you, but they understood this was the one night you got to yourself. Bucky would join just to be in your company, but he never showed any interest in smoking so you never asked him if he wanted to try.

It was about 10 pm when you heard Bucky opening the door to your shared suite, he told you earlier that him, Steve, and Sam were going to the opening of some new Sports Bar in Brooklyn. “Hey, YN, I’m home. Steve’s here too.”

“Okay!” you shout, “I’m about to go out on the balcony, you both can join if you want!”

“Join you for what?” Steve asked, leaning against the bedroom door.

“Well I was gonna relax a little with the help of my friend here,” showing him the blunt you rolled earlier that day, “but I don’t think you’re into this kind of thing, you’re still welcome to keep me company.”

“You smoke marijuana?”

“Yes you old man, don’t seem so surprised.” you laugh, walking to meet Bucky on the balcony.

“It’s illegal, YN. Bucky, do you know about this?”

“Yeah, I know. Half the team smokes the stuff.” Did Steve really not know?

You took a moment to figure out your next words carefully, sitting next to both super soldiers. “You know, I’m not the type of person to push anyone to do something they don’t want to do, but I think you both would benefit from getting high.”

Bucky looked at you, eyes full of curiosity, “How so, babydoll?”

“Well, lots of reasons. For one, none of us are on duty tonight so you won’t have to worry about leaving at any moment. But the main thing, at least for me, is it reduces stress, and if you two aren’t the most stressed human beings alive then I’m not sure who is.” you give them both a wink and light the blunt. “But if neither of you want to, that’s totally fine too. Just means more for me.

You pretend not to notice the silent conversation Bucky and Steve are having, each of their eyebrows raising, the slight nods. Truth be told, they could probably read each other’s minds.

While in your own little world, you failed to notice the way Bucky studied you. He watched the way you close your eyes while inhaling the smoke, and how peaceful you look when you exhale it.

“H-hey, babydoll..”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Can I try?” he gave you a sexy smirk, the one he knows he can get you to just about anything with.

“Yeah, you just put your lips in this non-lit end and breath it in, pull it into your lungs, and then exhale.” You watch as he followed each step and, as expected, Bucky was coughing for a few seconds. He grabbed your thigh with his vibranium hand and you both began laughing uncontrollably, “You asshole,” he laughs between coughs, “you didn’t say how long until you exhale.”

“My bad, honest. You kinda have to learn it for yourself.” you take the blunt back and sit back in your seat, “So, how do you feel?”

You watch him think about it, but after a few minutes of him staring at the starry night sky you realized just how high he probably was.

Steve must have noticed it too, “So we can’t get drunk, but we can get high?”

After taking another hit, you offer it to Steve, “What do ya say, Captain? Wanna relax for the first time in your life?”

To your surprise, he actually takes it. You watch him study it and remember the steps you told Bucky, who is finally aware he’s about to watch history take place. Captain America smoking weed? Unheard of. But Cap, being the astounding man he is, takes his first hit like he’s been doing it his whole life, causing Bucky to absolutely lose his shit. In retrospect, it should have been the obvious outcome.

After about ten minutes of peaceful silence, Steve starts to laugh harder than you’ve ever heard before. “Can you imagine us doing this in the 30s?” He’s laid back on the furniture at this point, letting himself fully enjoy the moment.

“Man, I would have probably, no, definitely would have had to carry your ass to the nearest hospital, this stuff would have killed you.” Bucky ends with a more serious tone, which caused you and Steve to laugh even harder.

Once everyone calms their laughter, you decide to ask the boys some questions. “Okay so when Nat and Wanda smoke with me we get on Twitter and read what people think of us, mostly things they want to know about us, and answer them out loud to each other. Y’all down?”

“YES!” yells Steve, shooting back up and sitting on the edge of his seat. So this is Steve without the weight of the world on his shoulders?

After Bucky agreed, you began scrolling.

“Alright, first one is for Steve, and I think I’m going to actually tweet your reply cause everyone deserves to know. Do you ever plan on dating or are you already spoken for?”

“Oh I don’t get anything easy? No? Fine,” Steve chuckles, “I don’t have anyone special in my life at the moment, but I’m not opposed to the idea. I just feel like whoever I end up with deserves all of me, and I can’t be that to anyone while I’m out here risking my life everyday as Captain America. And you can tweet that.”

“Awe, that’s so sweet,” Bucky sighed, “alright my turn! Ask me something, this is fun.”

“Okay you impatient baby, What’s the biggest adjustment you’ve made since moving in with the Avengers?”

He thought about it for a moment before he answered, “I guess it’s not having to go to bed at night with one eye open, wondering where the next threat was going to come from. Here I have friends, family, I have you.” putting his hand back on your leg. “We also always have food, let’s go get some.”

Steve gives him a confused look, “We didn’t even eat an hour ago?”

“Okay, and? I’m hungry again, let’s go get food.” He stood up abruptly asking, “Why the fuck haven’t we gotten food!?”

You stand up to face him and wrap your arms around him, “Because you’re not hungry, babe, you’re just high.” 

“What’s the difference, I’m still hungry.” He says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Steve then stands up and demands cheesy fries, so the three of you walk to the kitchen and find everything you need. It wasn’t how you imagined getting the pair high for the first time, but it would definitely be a night to remember.

And tell Natasha and Wanda about in the morning.


End file.
